staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Lutego 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Soczi 2014 - Halo, tu Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 120 - Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Tam gdzie lasy zmieniają szatę - odc. 5 (Planet Earth (II 5/6) Ice Worlds) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Świat się kręci - /98/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /37/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - W głębinach oceanu - odc. 6 (Planet Earth II 6/6 W głębinach oceanu) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2803; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5926 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5926); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /13/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2536 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Drużyna A III - odc. 3, Zakole rzeki, część 2 (The A - Team III, ep. 3, Bend in the River (Part 2)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2804; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2537 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /99/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /37/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Szwecji; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Szklanką po łapkach (Spy Hard) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Rick Friedberg; wyk.:Leslie Nielsen, Nicolette Sheridan, Charles Durning, Barry Bostwick; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: 1/2 F: Barcelona - Real Sociedad San Sebastian ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: 1/2 F: Barcelona - Real Sociedad San Sebastian; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:10 Chicago Fire - odc. 5/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 5, Hanging On) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Drużyna A III - odc. 3, Zakole rzeki, część 2 (The A - Team III, ep. 3, Bend in the River (Part 2)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Świat się kręci - /99/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Notacje - Władysław Pilawski. Cel życia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Klan - odc. 2537; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 3; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Ja, mój tata i nasza nerka (Me, My Dad and his Kidney); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Rachel Smith; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 437; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1057 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 225 - Porwanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Nad Pacyfikiem (8); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (105) - Drewno; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 12 "Belfer"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1037 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Herkules - odc. 21 Po tamtej stronie (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Other Side (s. II odc. 8)); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1057 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1058 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 545 - Zmiana planów; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino relaks - Idealny facet (The Perfect Man) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mark Rosman; wyk.:Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 43/45 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. Open Season); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (8) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Idealny facet (The Perfect Man); komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mark Rosman; wyk.:Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Herkules - odc. 21 Po tamtej stronie (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Other Side (s. II odc. 8)); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 39 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 498 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 500 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 4 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 228 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 168 13:00 Łabędziem być... Odcinek: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1831 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1263 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 438 Sezon: 9 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 167 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1832 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 11 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 250 20:30 Boski żigolo w Europie 22:10 Zły porucznik. Miejsce akcji: Nowy Orlean 0:35 Żołnierze kosmosu III: Grabieżca 2:50 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 87 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1551 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2539 TVN 5:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2145 6:15 Mango - Telezakupy 7:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 784 7:55 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 17 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1347 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 199 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 95 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1032 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 108 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 200 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2146 17:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 109 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 96 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3823 20:05 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 18 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1862 20:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1017 21:35 Wejście smoka 23:45 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 0:40 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 1:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3823 2:00 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1182 3:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2146 4:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /98/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Ex Libris - odc. 156; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Ucieczka - wycieczka - odc. 4/5 Bez słowika ani rusz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Flesz historii - odc. 167; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Rafał (404); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 104; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1009 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II, odc. 4/12* "Solistka" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wielki Test Wiedzy Ekonomicznej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Notacje - Irena Anders. Polska nie zaginie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 872* - Przyjaciółka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 104; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Rafał (404); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Gdzie się podziały tamte prywatki... na bis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1009 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 2/20 - Mechaniczna igła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Siostry - odc. 6/13 - Podszepty złego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Tokio - tancerze Jedi (405); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Stół...; reportaż; reż.:Sławomir Koehler; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 104; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Ucieczka - wycieczka - odc. 4/5 Bez słowika ani rusz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 2/20 - Mechaniczna igła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siostry - odc. 6/13 - Podszepty złego; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Tokio - tancerze Jedi (405); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1009; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Nieco na północ od Stargardu; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych